


I can’t wait to be your husband.

by MusicalMassasinsXxx



Series: A Court of Nesta and Cassian [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas, MAAS Sarah J. - Works
Genre: Cassian and Azriel are brotp, Cassians surname is Addison, F/M, Happy times, Kissing, No Angst, Sisterly Love, laughing, our characters deserve it, proposal, pure fluff, pure happiness, smiling, wedding ring shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 07:34:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12552392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalMassasinsXxx/pseuds/MusicalMassasinsXxx
Summary: A cute and significant day in the life of Nessian.





	I can’t wait to be your husband.

“What about that one?” The spymaster suggested, obviously agitated after hours of shopping.

“I don’t know Az.” Was Cassian’s reply. As if he could still afford to be picky. Azriel has already suggested that they go home and try again another day but the ever adamant Cassian wasn’t going home.

“Wait,” Azriel said, “don’t you already have one.”

“I did but Amren took one look at it, and swiped it before I could object.” He let out a sigh, “besides that ring wasn’t incredible, I bought it on impulse not because I’d thought about it.”

“You know what? I’m beginning to think you should have asked for some feminine input.” He said, “you know Elain would be more than happy to...”

“Elain this, Elain that,” Cassian mimicked, “Just because you finally have a girlfriend.” Cassian smirked to his friend.

“You’re one to talk about relationships,” Azriel replies whilst nudging Cassian, “you’re buy a fucking engagement ring!”

“Shhhh.” Cassian hushed his friend.

“Oh I’m sorry did I spoil the surprise.” Azriel spat back with a smile on his face. 

“No! Look!”

Cassian was standing in the jewellery shop, drowning in a sea of jewels and, how he had spotted this one was incredible.

He held it up to show to Azriel. It was a silver band with a red gemstone that matched his Siphons. It reminded him of the necklace that he had bought for her all those months ago in the week where they fell in love. 

When they’d laughed and cried together. They’d shared so much more than a bed, they shared their souls. Cassian found that his beautiful and fiery mate found it hard around others but he would always be there for her, yes they argued but it was always through the shadow of a smile. He remembered last night when he was sitting in bed, and she crawled into his arms with a book in her arms. She had sat snuggled into him, with half her back to his chest. She was so gentle, it made him laugh when he heard the murmurs of the vicious Nesta Archeon! King slayer! When she had fallen asleep in his arms to the whispers of a fairytale. Hearing her heart beating, her human heart, he realised that he wanted to marry her, he wanted to give her more than a fae mating bond.

“Hey,” Azriel snapped his fingers in front of Cassian’s eyes, “can you hear me Addison?”

“Don’t use my last name.” Cassian retorted.

“You basically blanked out.” He gave his best friend a knowing smile, 

“I was just thinking about...”

“Excuse me!” The woman who owned the shop yelled, “are you two buying a ring, I’m about to close.”

“He’ll take this one.” Azriel said for Cassian holding it up to her.

“Great choice,” she confirmed, “I hope it goes well, General.”

“So do I.” Cassian said as he and Az walked out of the shop.

***

“Have you thought about how you’re going to ask her?” 

“Of course I have.”

In fact Cassian had over 10 possibilities on how he’d ask her, just in case something went wrong. He was so nervous he just wanted this night to be perfect.

Due to their jobs as Emissary and General they were apart a lot, for a normal couple it would be painful but Nesta and Cassian were mates. There were lots of dates that ended up only being for one. But there was also great happiness. Once Cassian flew to the day court to see Nesta while she was there and they had the most fun, a ball was thrown in their honour as the slayers of Hybern.

Now Nesta was back in Velaris for a while, so he hoped, and he knew if he didn’t do it now it wouldn’t be for a long time.

Cassian and Azriel were walking home and the evening sky was beginning to cover the city. Tonight was the night of one of their family dinners at the house of wind. They had to buy a new table because of the expansion of the family.

The two males both walked into the small house that Nesta and Cassian now owned. The small townhouse that the two Archeon sisters had once lived in, belonged to Elain. Azriel stayed with her every night and was slowly bringing his stuff in. In hopes no one would realise. They never liked to make a huge fuss over their relationship they weren’t publicly affectionate, but everyone knew how much they loved each other, everyone saw how Azriel‘s hand would lightly graze over hers and the hushed whispers they shared. Lots of stuff happens behind closed doors and Nesta and Cassian had the misfortune of walking into the wrong door at the wrong time once.

Azriel immediately went to the Garden to find Elain, Cassian presumed that he found her as he did not come back, and Cassian didn’t care much as he took the ring out to inspect it once more. It truly was beautiful. Silver band, bright ruby red jewel in the centre, it looked simple but when looked closer you could see small engravings, Illyrian engravings that read “for the one my soul desires.”

Luckily he heard his mate entering the room and had enough time to hide the ring before she could see it, he kept his back turned to her and she slid two arms around his neck, her chest pressing into his back as she kissed the back of his neck, trying to stay clear of the wings and the low bun he had put his hair in to.

He turned around, her hand still entwined round his neck and he held her waist and he kissed her back, his mouth moved to her jaw and then her neck.

“You left early this morning, where did you go?” Nesta asked breathlessly, Cassian could still sense the slightness of worry.

“I just went out, my love,” He whispered in her ear, “plus I didn’t want to invade yours and Elain’s sisterly time.”

“That’s not what you say when we bake cakes.” She said back with a huff of a laugh.

How could he not love this beautiful female. She was so loving and kind. People often perceived her as stingy but that’s just because people pushed all the wrong buttons, luckily Cassian knew how to push the right ones.

Cassian pulled apart from her, gaining a small moan at the loss of his heat, he said, “we have to start getting ready, we don’t want to be late.” 

“Azriel and Elain haven’t even stopped canoodling yet.” Cassian laughed at his mates joking disgust at her sisters mushiness, but then, “do we really have to go tonight?”

“Yes!” He said, not realising the harshness behind his words, “I’m sorry, but yes we do,” he said more calmly, and he held her waist a little more firm and said, “we rarely have family dinners anymore and this is important to me.” 

“Okay.” She said with equal softness, “But. I’m only going for you.”

“Do you not like our happy family, oh sweet Nes?” He asked mockingly.

“I love our family, it’s just sometimes I like it just to be us. If I had it my way then we’d spend all night here, talking,” she leaned up to kiss him, “drinking,” another kiss, “fu-“

Cassian kissed her to stop her words, and if she wasn’t killing him now he didn’t know what would. He wanted to do it with everyone there and he wanted to propose tonight! And it took every ounce of self control to say, “we can still do that when we get back, just please be there tonight.”

She simply leaned up once more and whispered “anything for you.” onto his lips before slipping out his grip and going upstairs to change.

***

Cassian emerged from the bathroom that joined to their room fully clothed and found Nesta sitting my the mirror putting her ear rings in. 

“You look...” He we lost for words.

Nesta said into the mirror, “beautiful? Stunning?”

“Like a queen.” He stated.

A small smile lifted her cheeks she was wearing a grey dress with a corseted back that was strung with red ribbon. The same red as the ring. The ring. Cassian patted his suit in hopes he hadn’t lost the ring, he let out a sigh when he felt the bulge in his pockets.

This made Nesta turn around, “are you okay, my love? You seem a little on edge.” 

He simply strode to her and lifted her out the chair and looked into her eyes, “why wouldn’t I be okay, I have the most beautiful mate in the world.”

***

When they had all arrived at the house of wind, the group had naturally separated into the females and the males. 

Mor caught Nesta looking more than once at Cassian, “is everything alright?” She asked.

“Yeah I think so, just Cassian seems a little on edge for some reason.” At that, Elain nearly spat out her wine but no one realised.

“Maybe you’re pregnant.” Feyre said with smirk on her face and a tilt of her wine glass.

“I’m not pregnant, sister,” she said almost certainly then turned to her other younger sister and asked, “am I?”

“Don’t worry Nessie, you are not pregnant.”

“If you were, your darling mate wouldn’t let you near me.” Amren said, it was weird seeing her drinking.. well... not blood.

They all naturally gravitated towards the table when the food was laid out.

They had opted for a circular table as Nesta had told them of a story where a king had a round table so as to show they were all equal to each other, it also made the conversation flow easier not having to yell across two ends of the table. Mor sat next to Feyre who was next to rhys, the Azriel, Elain, Amren, Varian (who had started frequenting the night court more), Cassian, Nesta and then back to Mor.

Nesta, mor and Feyre were lost in a debate of which of the Archeon sisters would survive the great rite.

“Obviously Elain would survive.” Feyre declared, “nimble as she is,” half joking, “Half of the rite is choosing the right food to eat.” 

“Yes but Nesta could just scare people with that glare she has.” Mor said.

“But Feyre wields every single power there is. How could she not win?!” Stated Nesta.

People were finishing their dinner at this point and Cassian had begun collecting plates. 

“You Archeons are insufferable.” Rhys said.

It was perfect! Cassian had asked Rhys to bring this up at some point during the meal without any explanation. And without a thought Cassian said, “you know I never really liked the name ‘Archeon’ on you, Nes.”

“Oh really?” She said.

“Really,” He said, mask of seriousness, “I think you should change it.”

He stood gathering the plates.

“Oh yeah? Change it to what?” She shot back.

He leant down to her ear, plates In hand, “to Addison, my name.”

And with that he waltzed into the kitchen to put the plates away.

Everyone was staring wide eyed at Nesta and didn’t quite know what to think of the situation they just saw unveil before them. Then their attention turned to the now closed kitchen door. Nesta stood out of her chair and walked to the kitchen, equal parts happy, confused and shocked running through her veins.

***

He was on one knee. He had the ring in a box held up to her. He had the biggest smile on his face. Her face crumpled into a tear stained state as she realised what was happening. She lowered herself to her knees so that she was at the same level as her. 

“Nesta,” He said through the tears which started to form on his face, “I know you will count that day in Hybern over a year ago as one of the worst days of your life, but. But I will thank the Cauldron and the gods every single day for that night because it gave me, you, forever.” He didn’t know when he had started crying but Nesta lent her forehead against his and Began wiping his tears, and he reached a hand up to wipe hers, “there is no one in this whole universe that I could love more, want to cry with more, have children, have dreams, have nightmares, I wouldn't want anyone else but you as my best friend, I wouldn’t want a life with anyone else but you my love.”

Nesta’s throat had gone dry, she was crying so much, “ and Nesta, I promise to love you every single day. I know that you’re my mate but your heart is human and you deserve more than a mating bond you deserve and marriage and a wedding and a lifelong commitment.” And then Cassian said the words that broke her, “ I know he won’t be there to walk you down the aisle but apparently Lucien told him about me. I like to think that he would have blessed this, Nesta. I know how important that is to you. But I promise to you that I will kiss away every tear and I will try and mend every scar on my heart as you have done with me. I love you so much Nesta Archeon. King slayer.” That earned a small laugh, “Emissary, and my Queen.” 

She let out a sigh along with the falling tears, 

“So?” He asked, “what do you say?”

She held his head in her hands and kissed him, “Yes.” She said onto his lips, “a million times yes you Big brute!” The kiss was sloppy but entirely them, they’re tears stained faces made the kiss taste of salt but they didn’t care. 

Cassian pulled away long enough to slide the ring on to Nesta’s ring finger, that matched the dragon necklace she wore everyday and the dress she was wearing.

She looked at it and smiled. “Is every piece of jewellery you get me going to have red jewels in it.” She said through a smile.

“I like it when everyone knows that I am yours and you are mine.” He said with equal happiness.

The two just looked at each other, unmoving.

Nesta then placed her hand on the side of his face, “I can’t believe this.” She said breathlessly.

“Neither can I.” Cassian said, “I can’t wait to be your husband.”

“I can’t wait to be your wife.”

***

By the time they had finished kissing and smiling and crying and laughing and talking they walked out of the kitchen the find the rest of the inner circle close to the door. They waited in silence.

Nesta held up her left hand, “We’re engaged!” She said triumphantly.

A roar of cheering came from their friends. Their family. Rhys came round pat Cassian on the back. Azriel gave Nesta a small smile which meant the world to her whilst Feyre grabbed her into tight hug and Mor watched everything unfold. Nesta looked at her over Feyre’s shoulder and held a hand out to her. Mor and Nesta would get there eventually it would just take time. 

Elain walked to her older sister and pressed a kiss to her cheek. Then walked to Cassian and hugged him. Nesta could swear she heard Elain mumble, “if you hurt my sister I will kill you.”

Then what shocked everyone was when Amren seemed to emerge from the crowd and give Nesta a blinding hug, she had to lean up slightly and Nesta didn’t know what to but then she was hugging back. 

“Congratulations, young one. Keep a hold of him, he’s a good one.” Amren said smiling at Cassian.

It was Azriel who said, “do my ears deceive me or did the tiny ancient one just compliment Cassian?”

That earned a laugh from everyone. Nesta walked to her mate and circled her arms around his neck and he put one hand on her waist. He pressed a kiss to her temple. Nesta Archeon felt at home. She  
was so happy and thankful for the family in front of her. She would face everything again if it meant she would end up here. She loved him with everything that she was.

Cassian looked at his mate and smiled. Reading her thoughts he nipped at her ear and said, “I love you more, Sweetheart.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this mostly for myself because I needed to feel happy. It’s pure fluff however I was tempted to turn Nesta into a murderer during this story.... that says a lot about me as a person.
> 
> I hope you like it, leave comments or kudos. I have an account on ig called @musical_maasasinxx  
> Feel free to follow, I like making friends. I am open to prompts etc. 
> 
> Okay byeee. Goodnight and God bless xx


End file.
